


A slice of (kuroken) life

by Drowninginworkbutstill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fashion designer Kenma, Fluff, Gift Fic, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Model Kuroo, Oneshot, Other, Social Anxiety, Social Media, attempting to write queerplatonic relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill
Summary: It’s hard to even put what they were in terms. They were best friends, roommates, family, even platonic soulmates who understood each other. But Kenma wouldn’t call it romantic.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	A slice of (kuroken) life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChiaRoseKuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/gifts).



> Written for Kuro! The prompt was queerplatonic relationships <3 
> 
> A queerplatonic (or quasiplatonic) relationship is a relationship that is not romantic but involves a close emotional connection (platonic) beyond what most people consider friendship.

“Two more stops.”

Kenma hummed in acknowledgement, tapping away on his rhythm game. He was sitting on a comfortable seat, wedged between the cheap plastic divider wall and Kuroo. The train rumbled gently as it travelled between stations, enough to be pleasant but not too much in that it was intrusive. 

It was easy travelling with Kuroo. Kuroo always looked out for the stops, multitasking with ease between scrolling social media, listening to music and looking out at the scenery. It left Kenma with his own little bubble to game in peace, fully focused in order to get a perfect score with a full combo. 

“Yes,” Kenma hissed under his breath as the game ended with a new high score. That put him back in the first place. 

“Just in time,” Kuroo grinned as the train pulled into the station. Putting his phone in his pocket, they alighted from the train. 

The station was incredibly crowded. People walked in entire swarms, and it was nauseating to look at. Kenma gripped onto the back of Kuroo’s jacket as he navigated the crowd for them, his back broad and reliable, like a shield. When they reached the mall where it was less crowded, they switched to intertwining their hands, so that it was more comfortable. 

Kuroo never stopped laughing about the time he had to find Kenma at the lost child department. 

They’d been questioned more than once about holding hands though. There’s a strange stigma about guys holding hands, about how they  _ must  _ be dating, even though girls wouldn’t get a second glance if they walked around holding hands. 

It’s hard to even put what they were in terms. They were best friends, roommates, family, even platonic soulmates who understood each other. But Kenma wouldn’t call it romantic. He didn’t want to kiss Kuroo, flirt with him, or have sex with him, or anything like that. He just enjoyed Kuroo’s company, and Kuroo was the only person in the world he didn’t mind being around 24/7. It was just so comfortable and natural to be together, after all those years they spent as friends. 

It might not be conventional, but it worked for them, and they were happy. 

“Ready to order?”

“Yeah, I want the mini sushi set.”

“That’s all? It’s not gonna fill you up, Kenma,” Kuroo laughed, bright and warm. 

Kenma frowned, peering over the menu again. He had only come here for one thing that piqued his curiosity, and he wasn’t hungry. Then again, he rarely felt hungry, and if left to his own devices, would rapidly become malnourished. 

“...Unagi don.”

“Niiiice, I was gonna get that too. It looks so good!” 

Eating out with Kuroo was comfortable. He always took care of the ordering and paying, and they split the bill when they were back home. Kenma didn’t have to worry about stuttering, about pronouncing the menu items wrongly, and whatever else he might accidentally fuck up. He didn’t have to rehearse multiple times in his head how he would say his order. He could just sit back and relax. Just exist without fear. 

He wasn’t afraid of going out, of eating out when he was with Kuroo. It was like Kuroo’s presence itself created a safe bubble around the two of them, giving him the confidence to exist in a public space, under the public eye. 

A tray of super tiny sushi was placed in front of him. Each was smaller than the size of his pinky nail. Kenma stared, enamoured at how cute and tiny everything was. He took his phone out, searching for the best angle to upload onto his social media. He heard a click and looked up, scrunching his nose once he realized Kuroo took a photo of  _ him. _

“Sorry, you were just too cute,” Kuroo snickered, tapping on his phone, no doubt uploading it onto his social media account. Kenma rolled his eyes. It was mildly annoying, but since it made Kuroo so happy, he was willing to deal with it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Ugh, I’m so tired.” Kenma flopped onto the sofa, lying on his belly. It was good to be home again. 

“But you finally got to try that food you were talking about for weeks, eh?” Kuroo settled onto him on the sofa, and Kenma grunted. Kuroo was heavy, but there was something nice about being squished under a warm and heavy weight, even if it was a little difficult to breathe. He could just pretend Kuroo was a large, cuddly tiger. 

They shifted a little so they were snuggling and spooning rather than being stacked on top of each other. Kenma checked his Instagram feed, scrolling and liking posts until he hit his own post. There were already a few thousand likes on his aesthetic account, where he posted beautiful scenery, cool fashion, cute things, and pretty food. People liked the mini sushi as much as he did. 

Right below his post was Kuroo’s post, where he looked enamoured by the sushi, eyes sparkling and mouth slightly open. The post was obnoxious, as were the other dozens of photos of him on Kuroo’s account. Even the description, of ‘Kitty loves sushi <3’ embarrassed him, especially when he saw that their friends commented on it like always. It was always some stupid comment, like this time’s ‘Nekomas are really cats’ or ‘Seems about right for Kenma’s appetite’. 

“I’m such a great photographer, right? You should let me run your account instead,” Kuroo snickered into his ear. Kenma elbowed him in the ribs, causing the other man to yelp and shut up immediately, squeezing Kenma closer. His arms were thick and safe, and Kenma could just fall asleep with the comforting sensation of Kuroo’s body heat against his back.

On Kenma’s account, Kuroo had modelled more than just a few of the clothing he designed. The bastard had a model’s physique no matter how much he ate. It was nice to have a model that took payment in free clothes and cuddles though. 

Kenma felt himself dozing off, feeling warm and safe and at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! <3 I haven't written HQ in a long time and finally felt confident to yeet this onto ao3 uwu


End file.
